


Hey! Beautiful Solo... Get Out!

by JiAh_M17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Una ruptura, celebraciones  interminables y al final muchas lágrimas. Una ruptura, un mensaje errado, un amargo encuentro y una nueva relación.• EXO• Song-Fic/Universo Alternativo.•Inspirado en las canciones: Beautiful Solo– NU’EST & Get Out –AOA.•Slash / Yaoi / Boy Love.•Personajes: SeHun, Lu Han, XiuMin/MinSeok•Mención de HunHan; XiuHan/ LuMin.•Estado: Terminado.• Extensión: 2 capítulos.14/02/2017





	1. Hermoso soltero, (SeHun).

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.

La noche fresca, las estrellas titilando en firmamento, la escena romántica  perfecta, descrita en un libro o mostrada en una película, que si me lo hubiesen descrito semanas antes, su sola mención solo me habría provocado una carcajada.   

 En esa banca del parque donde nos besamos en la primera cita, aquella banca en el parque cerca de la facultad donde nos conocimos. Mismo lugar que visite muchas veces más, después de esa _perfecta noche_. Noche en la que mientras me mantuve en silencio,  Lu Han hablaba y hablaba, su parloteo parecía no tener fin.     

Él  había vuelto a la normalidad, en los días previos, Lu Han estaba actuando extraño, el conversador Lu Han no se encontraba, en su lugar, una versión muy silenciosa de él tomo partido, también parecía molesto. En su momento no lo sabia, pero  estaba tranquilo porque ya era él de siempre.     

Aunque estaba ignorando su parloteo, porque  siendo sincero no me importaba mucho lo que hablaba— ¿Dijiste algo?

Lu Han me vio a los ojos. Dejando espacio de silencio antes de darme una respuesta — ¿Siquiera me estas escuchando? A esto me refiero, esta relación no te importa para nada SeHun.

— ¿No sé de qué hablas, amor? — había metido la pata hasta el fondo al decir eso.

El enojo se reflejo en su mirada—, ¿quieres saber de qué hablo? ¿Tú realmente quieres saber de qué habló? No escuchas lo que digo, cuando quiero caminar a tu lado ni siquiera puedo alcanzarte. Incluso responder mis mensajes te toma veinte minutos, y acabo de llamarte «cariño».

Lu Han se levantó de la banca, siendo mucho más bajo, era quien observada desde arriba, ahora tenia que levantar el rostro para verle a la cara al estar sentado—, ¿sabes qué? Terminamos.

Sus palabras me tomaron por supresa, me levante de la banca de forma brusca, siguiendo los pasos de Lu Han —, ¿en serio Lu Han? Estas diciendo que quieres terminar, ¿por qué necesitamos terminar? 

 No hubo respuesta de su parte,  Lu Han emprendió su camino alejándose.  Al ver partir a Lu Han, me di la vuelta y no me contuve, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Sin pensarlo mucho tome mi teléfono, llame a unos amigos y me fui a festejar mi libertad y me reuní con alguien en esa fiesta de quien obtuve su número.

Desde esa noche en particular, me la he pasado festejado como un loco mi soltería, siendo un hermoso soltero de fiesta todo el día. Terminar con Lu Han fue la mejor decisión, estar a su lado era una exhaustiva prisión,  tener que prestarle atención todo el tiempo era estresante y  me he librado de ello.

Teniendo tal libertad que desconocía; ahora siendo un soltero a todos los recuerdos con Lu Han les digo adiós, embargado por la emoción, que  me brindan todas esas noches de diversión; las compras impulsivas y sin arrepentimientos, todos los videojuegos que quiera, la comida que quiera y aún  me queda dinero, mi billetera sigue estando llena y la felicidad me exuda por los poros.

Disfruto de mi tiempo libre a más no poder, ya no tengo que preocuparme los fastidiosos aniversarios. Ahora puedo borrar todas esas moletas fechas de mi calendario; la embriagadora libertad y la intoxícante felicidad, las recibo en mi vida. Esa agotadora relación ha terminado; algo que me permite estar con esa persona sin compromiso.

Me levanto cada mañana con la certeza de haber tomado la mejor decisión,   haber terminado con Lu Han, me ha dejado una buena sensación. Aunque ha pasado poco tiempo y no tengo la certeza de qué  me depara el futuro, que me traerá la vida; solo sé que estar solo es lo mejor.

Creyendo haber pasado la pagina y deseando que Lu Han este experimentado este mismo sentimiento; de no ser así que no espere mas,  se de prisa y lo supere. Ahora puedo dormir todo el fin de semana, jugar todos los videojuegos quiera y cuando quiera. Ya no tengo que enviar más mensajes hasta muy tarde, puedo dormir plácidamente y comer lo que desee cuando lo desee, _¡Ya no necesito perder peso!_ _¡Ahora todos los días son maravillosos!_

Despierto toda la noche celebrando mi libertad,  La embriagadora felicidad que me da la libertad que desconocía, me encontraré con esa persona de quien tengo su número una vez más. Me quedare despierto toda la noche festejando, ahora soy un hermoso soltero…

Atormentado por mí conciencia, esa horrible vocecita en mi cabeza que me ha repetido muchas veces lo mismo. « _Te has mentido, tu relación era buena_ ». Uno, dos, tres  días, que se acumulan y que se convierten en semanas; he regresado a esa banca a mirar el cielo. De forma impasible, mis lágrimas caen como gotas de lluvia, incluso si sonrió.

Recordando todos esos momentos que viví con Lu Han, eso me ha hecho ver que no estoy bien. Sigo pensado en él y eso me provoca el llanto, siento que me estoy volviendo loco. El paso del tiempo me ha dejando ver lo estúpido e inmaduro que he sido. Si tuviese la posibilidad de regresar el tiempo hasta aquella noche, le pediría a Lu Han que no se alejara.  

_»Nuevo mensaje de Lu Han..._


	2. Desaparece, (Lu Han.)

El reloj colgado en la pared de mi habitación marcaba poco mas de las once de la mañana, (11hrs), apenas me estaba levantando,  aún tenía algo de sueño y en ese estado de somnolencia busque mi teléfono a ciegas, tanteando con mis dedos la mesa de noche.

El día anterior me había desplomando sobre mi cama al llegar a casa, después de entregar el último informe para el final del semestre. A causa de mis clases y las suyas, MinSeok y yo no teníamos el tiempo suficiente para vernos. La pequeña desventaja de estudiar en universidades diferentes. Extrañaba a MinSeok, solo nos habíamos mensajeado un par de veces en las últimas semanas. Sin pensarlo mucho y aun bostezando le escribí para vernos, después de estas  largas y extenuantes semanas. Un lindo mensaje algo empalagoso para encontramos en el cine.

Deje mi teléfono sobre el escritorio en mi habitación después de levantarme, para tomar un baño y cepillar mis dientes. Salí del baño y deambule por mi habitación mientras buscaba mi ropa y mi billetera. Me tome el tiempo de desayunar, luego regrese a mi habitación. MinSeok en todo ese tiempo no había contestado, lo que era raro, por si fuera poco la aplicación de mensajería colapso y tuve que borra todos los datos.

Sin verificar una  respuesta de MinSeok, decidí llamarle. Acordamos encontrarnos en la entrada del cine; guarde mi teléfono y salí de casa sonriendo, totalmente despreocupado. Llegue a la sala de cine mucho antes de que MinSeok lo hiciera.

Me quede viendo la cartelera mientras esperaba; MinSeok llegaría un poco tarde a causa de tráfico, no mucho, poco más de diez minutos quizás;  ya había elegido que veríamos, así que tomé mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y me distraje con un juego un poco adictivo. Estaba tan sumergido en ese juego, iba por mi mejor puntuación, que no me di cuenta que había una persona tras de mi hasta que me cubrieron los ojos. He admitir que me asuste, tanto  que casi tire mi teléfono, la persona que cubría mis ojos con su manos finalmente habló.

_—Hola hermoso—. SeHun, mi ex novio._

Me quede congelado por un instante, analizando brevemente lo que el había hecho; para luego alejarme  bruscamente, lo suficiente. Me molesto su actitud _, ¿qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza?_

_—U poco de amabilidad, por favor—, SeHun reclamó._

—No—. No entendía el porqué de sus acciones, pero no sería amable con él.    

—Lu Han deja de actuar tan extraño—, soltó my tranquilo. SeHun estaba actuando como si nada pasara,  ignorando mi negativa, e igual que la última vez que nos vimos el no estaba escuchando—. Me citas en este lugar, siendo meloso y ahora te hace el loco. Creí que habías entrado en razón.     

Estaba confundido, yo no le había escrito y no tenia idea de donde había sacado esa idea. Su actitud arrogante salió a relucir, elevando mi enojo _. ¿Por qué cree que quiero volver a tener una relación con él?_  Pero ni que estuviese loco, eso vuelve a pasar.

—SeHun creo que ha ocurrido un error.

— ¿Error dices? Me escribes, dices que me extrañas, y aún se que me amas—. Dijo en un intento fallido por convencerme.  

Si ya estaba enojado por la forma en que se acercó a mí, su actitud estereotipada de galán de película romántica, estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia y como si no fuera suficiente  MinSeok  había llegado,  caminaba hacia nosotros siendo ignorado por SeHun al acercarse.

 Quería terminar rápido con esto, _Oh SeHun no arruinaría mi fin de semana._

—Escúchame bien SeHun,   no te necesito en mi vida, termine contigo, le dije adiós a esa relación. El encanto que tenías lo perdiste—. SeHun no parecía creer en mis palabras—, no te engañes.

—Nos amamos Lu Han, démonos una oportunidad.   

—Tu no quieres eso SeHun, y perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho—, quiso replicar y no le permití continuar, llegue a limite y solté lo que me había callado esa noche en el parque—. Sabes no puedo creer que realmente creyeras cuando dije que eras especial. 

»Puedo ser un buen mentiroso al igual que tú. Tal vez fui  ingenuo al creer en tus  promesas y  por un momento caí en tu juego.

—Deja la desfachatez, Lu Han…

—No, tú deja la desfachatez y escúchame bien, No voy a volver contigo; ya pase la pagina. Lo que se que hubo entre nosotros se termino. Perdí mi tiempo contigo—,    discutí, realmente estaba molesto.

—Por favor Lu Han, ¿sabes cuantas personas están interesadas en mí? Y tú desperdicias la oportunidad.

Me quede en silencio sin cree lo que escuchaba. Otra persona más agradable que yo, alguien más agraciado que yo; claro que existen, pero no van a fijarse en él, _¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto?_ Viendo todo en perspectiva, me cuesta creer que fui preciado para SeHun, _¿alguna vez me amo? Y luego se harto._    

—Se termino SeHun, acéptalo. Solo accedí a salir contigo por tu inasistencia; eres un perdedor que me seguía a todos lados. Fui un tonto lo admito, quien acepto todo esto. Ahora me desagradas. Date cuenta de una vez por todas.

      No le permití respuesta a SeHun y sujetando el brazo de MinSeok lo arrastre  conmigo fuera de la sala; ya no quería ver ninguna película. Caminamos un par de calles lejos de las salas de cine. Hasta que MinSeok paro en seco, él no parecía enojado.

—Lu Han… ¿olvidaste borrar los viejos contactos de tu teléfono otra vez?—, inquirió MinSeok.

—Si, aunque no recuerdo haberle escrito y si lo hice, todas mis conversaciones tuve que borrarlas, la aplicación colapso.

MinSeok estaba mordisqueándose el interior de su labio—, ¿Cuándo me escribiste en la mañana, aun tenias algo de sueño?

—Si y no te burles de mí.

MinSeok soltó una carcajada, y poco después me uní a él—. Misterio resuelto, ahora vamos por un café y algo dulce, para que se vaya ese mal sabor de boca; el cine lo dejamos para otro día.

Después de todo lo que paso tuve un buen día. MinSeok se aseguro de borrar el número de SeHun de mi teléfono, no quería pasar pro algo como eso de nuevo. Fue demasiado estresante para mi y es algo que no quiero recordar.              


End file.
